<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sooflower by oncebit97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469008">Sooflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncebit97/pseuds/oncebit97'>oncebit97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Pining, lipves endgame, lipves main, side chuusoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncebit97/pseuds/oncebit97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungeun has a massive crush on Sooyoung but is too scared to do anything— so Jinsol and Jiwoo step in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sooflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by the fact Yves called Kim Lip an Yvesflower aka a sunflower that always faces Yves🌻 and because in LOONATV 600 Kim Lip kept staring at Yves so👀 enjoy! sorry if the formatting is weird:”)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing for what seemed like the tenth time since the peer tutoring session started, Kim Jungeun shifts her gaze back down to the math worksheet, the equations mocking her misery<br/>
<br/>
“Can you at least pretend to be interested in what I’m saying?” Jung Jinsol whines, causing Jungeun to mumble a quiet sorry as she finally starts working on the math problems in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
”Seriously Jungie, you don’t even need my help.. So why on earth did you sign up for this tutoring programme?” Jinsol questions as she watches the younger girl effortlessly solve equation after equation. Jungeun sighs, again, as she relays the story to Jinsol.</p><p>
  <em> “JUNGEUNN GUESS WHAT?” Kim Jiwoo had screeched as she hurried over to where Jungeun was sitting at lunch. Jiwoo grabbed onto Jungeun’s arm shaking her aggressively. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard from Jinsol that Sooyoung is going to be teaching in the peer tutoring programme I’m in so you need to come sign up for it now!!” Jiwoo knew all about her best friend’s crush on the older girl. When Jungeun first saw Ha Sooyoung during her performance at the club festival, the younger girl was instantly smitten. So, when Jungeun had approached the dance club’s booth afterwards, it was no surprise that Jungeun ended up joining the club. Especially since “the pretty sophomore asked me to join the club Jiwoo!! How could I say no??”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jungeun had initially scoffed at Jiwoo’s idea. “Jiwoo I don't need tutoring so why would I sign up for it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can use the time to talk to her instead!! I know for a fact you don’t even talk to her when y’all meet for dance,” Jiwoo raised an eyebrow, staring at Jungeun as if challenging her to say no. Jungeun already knew she was going to regret it but she let Jiwoo drag her to find Ms Park who looked at Jungeun suspiciously before finally agreeing to put her name down.  </em>
</p><p>“But then.. Jiwoo got paired with Sooyoung and I with you. When she asked Ms Park if we could swap she got shot down since the two of you are dating and all..” Jungeun slides her finished worksheet to Jinsol who, at this point, didn't even need to look at it to know that everything was correct.</p><p>“Why don’t you just.. talk to her?” Jinsol suggests. Jungeun looked at her like she grew two heads.</p><p>“Soul, I’m the most panicky and useless lesbian you know.. How do you expect me to talk to Sooyoung when she looks like that,” Jungeun let her gaze turn towards the older girl who seems to be trying to explain something to Jiwoo.</p><p>“She’s not even that scary.. She’s as dorky as you are,” Jinsol shrugs as Jungeun shoots her a glare.</p><p>“Seriously, you’ve known her for two years- you guys text a lot, yet you’re terrified to talk to her in person???”</p><p>“But she’s Sooyoung. Ha Sooyoung. Texting is one thing but talking to her in person is scary.”</p><p>“But she’s not scary??” When Jungeun chose to ignore her in favour of staring at Sooyoung again, Jinsol felt a lightbulb go off her in her head as she began to formulate a plan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loml ❤️🐧</b>
</p><p>
  <em> thursday, 733pm </em>
</p><p>jiwoo!!</p><p>baby!!</p><p>yes?? what’s up</p><p>want to help me</p><p>set up jungie and soo? </p><p>👀what do you</p><p>have in mind? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — </em>
</p><p><b>jungie!!</b> <em> 🦉  </em></p><p>
  <em> thursday, 929pm  </em>
</p><p>jungieee </p><p>hellooooo </p><p>yes woo?</p><p>saturday, you me heej</p><p>hyun and soul are</p><p>going out!!</p><p>no thank you im not</p><p>keen on fifth-wheeling</p><p>pleaseee we want</p><p>to go to the fair</p><p>and why must i</p><p>be dragged along?</p><p>because i asked you to!! </p><p>and you love me!! </p><p>…</p><p>i’ll buy you churros🥺</p><p>fine what time? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“JUNGIEEE!!” Jiwoo screams as she leans over Jinsol to wave at Jungeun as she walks up to the car. Laughing softly, Jungeun reaches her hand out to open the car door. When she saw who was sitting in the backseat, she could feel her breath hitch in her throat. Sooyoung?! Jungeun’s eyes widened at the taller girl who seemed to be typing furiously away at her phone. Oh, she was so going to kill Jiwoo. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seniors club💕</b>
</p><p>
  <em> saturday 928am </em>
</p><p>JUNG JINSOL</p><p>IM GOING TO KILL YOU. </p><p>
  <b>haseul💕</b>
</p><p>?? sol what did u do</p><p>SHE INVITED</p><p>JUNGEUN CDBIEFUC</p><p>
  <b>kahei💕</b>
</p><p>rip sol</p><p>UHDBCJKFEJNIFVO </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung tore her eyes away from her screen when she heard the car door open. Gulping nervously, she shoots Jungeun a smile, “Hey Jungeun!”</p><p>“Hey Sooyoung,” Jungeun replies, feeling heat slowly rise up her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m guessing Jiwoo dragged you along?”</p><p>“Yeah.. Wait, Woo, where’s Heej and Hyun?”</p><p>Spoiler alert: Heejin and Hyunjin were never invited to begin with. But, Jungeun didn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Ah, they said they couldn’t make it last minute! But it’s okay we can have fun as the four of us right?” Jiwoo chirps as Jinsol starts driving them to the fair. Jungeun hums back in response, her gaze resting on Sooyoung’s side profile again. Today was going to be a long day.. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> As Jungeun steps out of the car, she mentally pats herself on the back. She managed to hold a decent conversation with Sooyoung for the majority of the trip, though she got caught staring at least once every five minutes, she counted it a success! </p><p>Sooyoung on the other hand, was busy glaring at Jinsol as they walked over to the fair entrance to get their tickets. But she wasn’t oblivious to the way Jungeun stared at her.. Rather she had grown used to the sophomore’s constant gaze. As she softened her gaze to stare back at the younger girl, she wasn’t surprised to already see Jungeun staring right at her.</p><p>While Jungeun thought she and Sooyoung were just casual acquaintances, Sooyoung thought so otherwise. The pair had been texting several times a week, outside of school and dance- which was a total surprise to the rest of Sooyoung’s friends. Yet, somehow Jungeun still seemed to be intimidated by her and the younger girl never approached her in school. Sooyoung wondered what she was doing wrong, was it the way she texted? Or was she just reading too deeply into Jungeun’s actions? Sooyoung started to think she should change Jungeun’s contact name back to just “Jungeun”— <em> what contact name did Jungeun have for her? </em> Sooyoung wondered.</p><p>“Sooyoung? Earth to Sooyoung?” Snapping out of her mind spiral, Sooyoung turned to see Jungeun standing there with two tickets in her hands, Jinsol and Jiwoo nowhere to be seen. Well, shit.</p><p>“Ah, they ditched us huh?” Sooyoung asks nervously as she and Jungeun walk towards the entrance. Letting the worker scan both their tickets, Jungeun merely nods in affirmation. After keeping her ticket safely in her wallet, Jungeun holds out the other ticket to Sooyoung who did the same.</p><p>“Where do you want to go first?” Jungeun asks, as she scans her surroundings, her gaze lands on a cute diner nearby. As if she could read her mind, Sooyoung suggested grabbing some breakfast before exploring the rest of the fair. As the two of them walk towards the diner, Sooyoung quietly loops her arms around Jungeun, opting to ignore both the blush rising up her neck and the way Jungeun looked at her in surprise.</p><p>Once they settled down and had their orders taken, Sooyoung decided to ask the one question that had been bugging her since she saw that Jinsol had pulled up to Jungeun’s house.</p><p>“Why don’t you ever approach me in school?”</p><p>Jungeun’s eyes widened and for the first time since they sat down, she was trying to look anywhere but Sooyoung. But the silence that followed reminded Jungeun that Sooyoung was still waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Well.. You’re really pretty and I’m kinda scared of you..? Plus I’m not sure how you would feel with me approaching you..” Jungeun answers honestly.</p><p>Soft laughter made Jungeun lift her head in confusion, her breath hitching in her throat again when she saw Sooyoung laughing and with the light from the window next to them illuminating her features, Jungeun swore Sooyoung must be an angel. </p><p>However, when she realised Sooyoung was still laughing at her, her lips formed a slight pout.</p><p>“Jungeun, other than Jinsol, Haseul and Kahei, I don’t ever text anyone from school as much as I text you. I consider you a friend Jungeun, so yes feel free to approach me in school okay?” Sooyoung assures the younger girl, hand reaching out to envelope the ones on the table. Blushing slightly at the unexpected contact, Jungeun simply mumbled a soft “okay”.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent with the two of them getting snacks, riding rides and playing a few carnival games. Sooyoung won a swan plushie at a strength machine, which she gave to Jungeun, enjoying the warmth that spread across her chest when Jungeun hugged it tightly and gave Sooyoung a shy smile with a soft “Thank you Sooyoungie.”</p><p>In return, Jungeun won a owl plushie at a dart throwing stall and gave it to Sooyoung, blushing furiously when Sooyoung hugged her in thanks and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>When the four of them met up at the end of the day, Jiwoo and Jinsol gave each other a knowing smile when they saw Sooyoung’s and Jungeun’s intertwined hands. After giving Jungeun the churros Jiwoo promised, the four of them climbed into Jinsol’s car as she drove to the mall nearby for dinner.</p><p>This time, rather than being caught for staring, Jungeun and Sooyoung were facing each other the whole ride as they talked and shared the churros. After their dinner and they had dropped Jungeun off at home, Jinsol teased, “See, why you were worried about Jungeun coming I have no idea.”</p><p>“Well Jungeun did ignore me in school, how was I supposed to know she was scared of me? I didn’t even approach her because I was worried she didn’t like me,” Sooyoung retorted, but her features softened as she continued, “But thank you for inviting her. I had fun today.”</p><p>“Well remember to tell her that!” Jiwoo pipes up, as she smiles brightly at Sooyoung through the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p> —</p><p> </p><p> The next few weeks pass by the same, but now Jungeun makes sure to talk to Sooyoung whenever she can, not just through text but in school too. By now, the four of them, Sooyoung, Jinsol, Jiwoo and Jungeun, meetup every Friday to study together after class in the school’s courtyard, which is where the two childhood best friends were at now. </p><p>“Jungie how do I answer this?” Jiwoo whispers from across the table.</p><p>Looking up from her essay, Jungeun’s eyes scan the question before explaining the method to Jiwoo. Jiwoo nods in understanding before she hurries to scribble down the answer, noting down what Jungeun has told her earlier.</p><p>Before she could return to her essay, her eyes caught sight of the two girls behind Jiwoo, one who was very quietly sneaking up to the unsuspecting girl. When Jinsol pokes Jiwoo’s side the sophomore let out a loud squeal, earning several glares from the other students nearby. After mumbling her apologies, Jiwoo proceeded to smack Jinsol’s arm, pouting up at the older girl who simply leaned down to give her a kiss. </p><p>Sooyoung shook her head at the sight, eyes traveling to meet Jungeun’s, whose gaze had been on the short haired girl since she walked in. </p><p>“Hi Sooyoungie,” Jungeun greets, happily patting the empty seat next to her. </p><p>“Hey Jungie, whatchu doing?” Sooyoung asks as she takes her seat, eyes flitting from the papers to Jungeun. </p><p>“Literature essay, can’t wait to finish this monstrosity,” Jungeun pouts as she sends a light glare at the mess in front of her. </p><p>“Ah well, at least it’s the weekend tomorrow! Do you have any plans?” Sooyoung asks as she pulls out her own set of notes to study. </p><p>“Nope, you?” Jungeun replies, deciding to give up on the essay temporarily to continue looking at Sooyoung. </p><p>“Mm, me neither. Do you want to go out then?” </p><p>“Hmm, how about the museum? I heard there’s some new exhibits..” </p><p>“Alright so it’s a date!” Sooyoung cheers, head turning to look at Jungeun, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. </p><p>“A date—” Jungeun mumbles, her head swirling with thoughts. <em> What? </em></p><p>“Do you want it to be a date?” Sooyoung asks, head tilting to the side. Jungeun almost squealed at how cute the older girl looks. </p><p>“I mean.. Maybe? Yes..?” Jungeun replies hesitantly. </p><p>“Okay then it’s a date. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 11am? We can get brunch,” Sooyoung grinned, her arm sneaking around Jungeun’s waist. </p><p>“Wait just to be clear, if you’re taking me out on a date.. Does this mean you, Ha Sooyoung, like.. Me? Kim Jungeun?” Jungeun questions, her gaze never leaving Sooyoung’s. </p><p>“Yes Jungie. I like you and.. I want us to go out on a date,” Sooyoung confesses, her cheeks dusting pink at the way Jungeun’s eyes seemed to sparkle under the sunlight. <em> Gorgeous </em>.. </p><p>Jungeun blinked slowly trying to process what just happened. Did she really just get asked on a date? She was going to go on a date, with Sooyoung? The Sooyoung she had been pining over for two years?? </p><p>“Ha! Jiwoo you owe me 10 bucks now,” Jinsol declares, startling Jungeun from her thoughts. Wait— </p><p>“Sol you bet against me?!”</p><p>“I mean Jiwoo was also going to bet against you but then that really wouldn’t be a—” </p><p>“Jiwoo????” Jungeun gasps, a pout forming on her lips. Sooyoung chuckled softly before pressing a soft kiss against the side of Jungeun’s head. The brunette’s ears quickly turned red, her gaze turning back to the older girl next to her. As Jiwoo began to whine about the bet and how it wasn’t fair because “Jungie is a useless gay!”, Sooyoung looked at Jungeun again, her lips curling into a soft smile. “So.. Are we still on for our date tomorrow?”</p><p>“Ah.. Yes. Yes I would like to go for our date tomorrow.” </p><p>“Good.. Also pass me your phone- what’s your contact name for me?”</p><p>“Huh? It’s just Sooyoungie with a heart..” Jungeun blushes, as she pulls out her phone to pass to Sooyoung. With her one free hand, Sooyoung clicks onto her contact name and presses “Edit” Jungeun watches with curious eyes as Sooyoung replaces “sooyoungie” with “jungflower” </p><p>“Huh? Jungflower?” </p><p>“I’ve had you saved as Sooflower for the last year now, because you were always staring at me. Now since I’m always staring at you I’ll be Jungflower!” Sooyoung explains, giggling as Jungeun hides her red face into Sooyoung’s neck whining.</p><p>The two of them stayed like that for a short while, neither of them saying anything while they watched Jinsol and Jiwoo argue before finally reaching a compromise and settling down. Before Jungeun pulled away to continue her essay, she whispered into Sooyoung’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you can't really blame me for being a Sooflower, not when just looking at you makes me so contented..” </p><p> </p><p>As Sooyoung began to blush this time around, burying her head into Jungeun’s neck, for once the sigh Jungeun let out was one of content. Yeah, everything would be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>annnd i hope you liked it heh had lots of fun writing for my two loona biases❤️ you can find me on twt @jihyobubbles &amp; @oncebit97 see y’all next time byEEe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>